1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc player and method, and more particularly, to a play control method in a digital versatile disc (DVD) player.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, DVD players are adapted to play an optical disc such as a DVD or HD-DVD by reproducing data recorded on the optical disc. Such optical discs include at least one subtitle language or audio language in accordance with the disc type, so that data of a user selected language can be reproduced. Such discs may also have various audio recording formats so that the user can select a desired audio play mode meeting the specification of the disc player.
Related art DVD players play an optical disc in a default reproduction mode automatically set based on the recording information fixed in the manufacture of the optical disc in association with subtitle languages, audio languages, and audio formats recorded on the optical disc. For this reason, the user must search for recording information about a desired reproduction mode in order to change the reproduction mode from the default mode when playing an optical in other than default reproduction mode. However, such operations are inefficient, time-consuming and inconvenient and based only on information on the optical disc. Thus, there is a long felt need for handling a default reproduction mode in an optical disc player.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.